


Would You Take It Away?

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: When Five buried his siblings in the future, he found a gun with a single bullet on Klaus' body. He goes and asks Klaus if he has that gun on him now...and why.They talk.





	Would You Take It Away?

_-Knock-knock-knock-_

Klaus looked up from one of his attempts to knit something. When he saw that it was Five he rolled his eyes and didn’t get up right away. Considering the last times Five’s asked him for help, he couldn’t guess what Five wanted this time. Klaus would still help but he wasn’t quite the eager beaver. He tried to finish another row and was surprised that he was able to without Five snatching it out of his hands and forcing him into some sort of pants. 

Setting the knitting needles aside he looked up to his brother. “What’s up buttercup?” 

Five closed the door behind him, and it made Klaus raise an eyebrow. A lot could be said about Five, and a lot was said. But as far as Klaus has known him, back when he was a kid and to now that he’s come back, he can’t remember Five ever caring about being overheard. In a family like theirs, it wasn’t uncommon that things be said twice if wanted to be heard. 

Unless you’re making a fire or something as dangerous, that’s at least been his experience. 

Though the question that Five asked him wasn’t something he ever expected to be asked. 

“Do you still have your gun?”

Klaus froze for only a second before he leaned back and gave Five one of his bullshit smirks, “Should I even bother telling you I don’t know what you’re talking about?” 

They were brothers, and no amount of time difference has changed that. They even shared a deeper bond with each other after Klaus time traveled himself. It was just something you have to experience to get. Which gave the chance for this moment to even occur. 

“I buried you. All of you. It wasn’t easy.” Five said. 

“I would imagine Luther gave you the biggest trouble,” Klaus commented. 

Five scoffed but had a little smirk. Then he frowned at Klaus. “I found it on your body. One bullet in the chamber.”

A bit of silence engulfed them as they had a stare off. They’ve both seen death, up close and personal even if there was a thin veil between it and them. Their powers and choices making the connection to it deeper in a way no other being could understand. 

“Why did you? Have one.” Five clarified. 

Klaus dropped the ‘fun’ act since Five seemed to want to get to the core of it. Showed him the pain and misery and exhaustion that he has. “You’ve come back here after a few decades and all it takes is one glance at me to see how my life has turned out. You’ve commented on it before…are you really surprised?”

“A bit. You never liked guns.”

Klaus scoffed off a chuckle at the statement. No, he didn’t. And in the period where he was away from his family completely and utterly cut off, found and lost the love of his life, guns were ever so damn present. 

“I didn’t start out with a gun. But you saw the results of my life.” Klaus said with an almost creepy calm. “At first it was smoking. Better smoke in the lungs than poison in my veins. Better smoke in my lungs than a bullet in the head…time passed…shit happened…and each day that passed it…it…it got closer to where smoke in my lungs and poison in my veins weren’t all that better than a bullet in my head.” He sniffed a bit. Damn emotions coming out at a time like this. 

“Klaus…”

 “If I said yes…would you take it away?”

“You’re my brother.” A loaded statement with many definitions, Klaus knew. 

“Not an answer, brother dearest,” Klaus commented as he stood up. He was wearing Allison’s skirt again. It really was comfortable. “Would you, who has lived over half a century in loneliness and depression and anger and through the freaken’ end of the world, take it away from me? Would you, who has been forced to do things you didn’t really wanna do but had to,  _felt_  you had to for the sake of survival…take away my shot? Would you, darling little Five, who felt trapped but somewhat hopeful that you could, and each day you felt a little less hopeful but knew in the back of your mind that you had a way out…a way that would end all the pain and misery…and it being your own damn choice…would you…take…mine?” 

“I could tell Diego. Or the others.” 

“And what would that do? They didn’t notice when your friends kidnapped and tortured me.” 

Five frowned, “They’re not my friends. And they’re your family. We’re your family.”

“You’ve been gone a long time Fivesy, but even you should remember how little that word means to us. Now!” Klaus clapped as he plastered on his best ‘I’m fine’ smile. “I’m off!”

“ _Klaus_!” 

Klaus stopped by the threshold, door ajar, and waited for Five to give his peace. 

“I wouldn’t. Take it away. I won’t make it easy and I’ll be watching…but I won’t take it away.”

Klaus gave him a half smile. “Thanks bro, love ya too~” 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted this on my tumblr bur decided to add it here. Follow me on tumblr if ya wanna: space-ace-ravenclaw-demigod


End file.
